Fanalis in Hogwarts
by KiiroNoKitsune
Summary: What if Hermione was actually a Fanalis(loosely based) How will she deal with her coming of age and this new teacher that won't leave her mind? Rated T for now, may go up, Fem/, eventual Bellamione. (bad summary i know but at least try out the first chapter and if you dont like it that's fine.) (not really either world, still working through the books myself)
1. Chapter 1

I've seen a few fics that inspired me to write this, if you want to know which ones I'll gladly tell just leave a comment/review. This is a Bellamione fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise in any way.

Also some info you will need going into this, Hermione is a year older than Harry and Ron but in the same grade because of her birthday, this takes place roughly somewhere in order of the phoenix but in their 6th year so Hermione is about to be 18 going into the 6th year. (Odd I know but in here coming of age is 18 so it will be needed.)

XXX

Hermione gave a soft snort watching her two best friends arguing over what candy is best from the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. The trio had boarded the train from platform 9 ¾ almost an hour ago and the two boys, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, haven't decided on what to buy to hold them over till they got to Hogwarts. As usual Hermione wouldn't get anything and would spend her time either reading or watching the landscape roll by.

This time however her thoughts were racing, in three months it would be her eighteenth birthday, her coming of age, her cause of torment yet excitement. It does not happen often that her breed evolves as it does; a Fanalis evolves four times. The first evolution upon birth or a few days after where their soft body hardens and strengthens where it had been weaker as to not injure the mother at birth or before. The second around five to six weeks where claws get sharper, muscles denser, and their human form develops.

The third around ten to twelve years where a unique feature takes form on their true form that will sometimes carryover to the human form. The fourth and final at eighteen, the coming of age, their reproductive system fully develops, both of their forms are broken down and rebuilt, and they are given a six week window to learn to control up to four elements but over that sixth week their progress slams to a crawl whereas before their forms adapted easier they would have to force it and that is extremely painful, and they can freely switch between forms at a cost, the longer they are in their true form the larger the consequence.

A Fanalis can only be in their true form without repercussions on their home land which has long since been scattered into small bits and pieces around the world so it is very hard to find. If a Fanalis is near a section of their homeland they will be drawn to it as if in a trance.

Hermione dreads her final evolution for one simple reason; her birth parents had abandoned her at birth because her evolution took longer than normal to kick in. They thought she was defective and left her in the care of the person she considers her older sister/mother Farsi Alexius who is a female half-blood Fanalis that raised her after her real parents dropped her off for a few years until Hermione got her Hogwarts letter after which they parted ways but they still kept in touch via owls.

Now she has no guidance as to how to learn to control an element let alone how to control her newfound hormones or anything related to her Fanalis side. It had been small tips from nomadic Fanalis, Farsi, Professor Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Hagrid the grounds keeper and Care of Mythical Creatures teacher, and Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher Head of Gryffindor House and resident animagus.

The mentioned professors, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's are the only ones to know of her status as a Fanalis besides those who can smell it on her, aka magical creatures and creatures with strong sense of smell and knowledge to connect the dots. Professor McGonagall has offered much helpful advice on controlling her instincts and other such subjects. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both are in the process of teaching Hermione how to become an Animagus herself to satisfy their collective curiosity on if her true form would be her Animagus form or not and if it had the same consequences for using it of so.

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts by Luna Lovegood a Ravenclaw fifth year and Ginny Weasley a fifth year Gryffindor and Ron's younger sister. Ginny held an orange fluffy cat that resembled a small tiger with a flat face. Hermione perked up slightly seeing her beloved companion Crookshanks a half-kneazle half-cat.

The two other females entered the compartment and took a seat next to Harry while Crookshanks steeled himself on Hermione after a greeting. There was now a three way argument on what's the best snack from the trolley between Harry, Ron, and Ginny while Hermione and Luna shared small talk about the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

After a few exchanges Luna started to gaze out the window and daydream leaving Hermione with her thoughts once again. Before she could fully immerse herself the sound or rather the vibrations of the Trolley's wheels made themselves known and Hermione didn't want to be present when it arrived so she excused herself to the restroom. Placing Crookshanks in Ginny's care she calmly exited the compartment and started to roam around the train.

After a few minutes she came across a compartment with two adults inside, one was Professor McGonagall and the other was a woman she had never seen before. The other woman looked to be about Hermione's height with wavy black hair that fell about mid-back. She had an odd mix of angular and round features that was oddly appealing with emerald eyes and a light coating of makeup and ruby red lips. She had on a simple red V-neck with black jeans and simple black flats. Oh and not to mention the distinctive wand held in the woman's lap.

Hermione opened her mouth and took a deep breath letting the scents wash over her as she slowly picked out the one belonging to the woman and she gave a deep frown smelling the professors magic mixed in before shrugging it off and knocking politely on the compartment door. The woman jumped at the sound while Professor McGonagall just rolled her eyes with a fond smile and waving permission to enter.

Hermione smiled at the professor while she positioned herself between the woman and the professor so only the professor could see her face and said "It's good to see you again Professor, I missed our tutoring sessions."

The older woman snorted softly and replied "It's good to see you as well, but what have I said about calling me professor outside of transfiguration?"

Hermione gave a soft laugh "Not to but I wouldn't dare call you something so personal in front of a stranger or better a new teacher."

A fond shake of the head was all she got in reply before Hermione gave a deep yawn looking Minerva in the eyes and cocked an asking eyebrow starting a coded conversation before saying "Anyways my wand got a crack in it from my neighbor's cat when she was trying to get to Crookshanks, can you take a look at it before classes start?" _"Wand, before class starts."_

Minerva nodded accepting the offered wand and asked "What's your neighbor's cats name again?" _"Who for?"_

Hermione giggled softly flicking her eyes in the direction of the woman and said "Bella, she's a black Oriental Shorthair. I know you have a fondness for her breed and she is expecting would you like a kitten after they are kitted? But I must warn you the smell a bit off until you get used to it." _"Her, Bella, Smell."_

Minerva hummed softly turning the wand in her grasp and said "I take it Crookshanks is the father so you have pick of the litter? Oh, what do you know there is a nick." _"Is it noticeable?"_

Hermione nodded and replied "Yes Crook got out of my sight and next I know Bella's owners are calling me to get him after they found them eh… Fornicating… and so now I have pick of the litter since they will not be pure breeds. Can you fix it before we get to Hogwarts?" _"Needs to be fixed soon."_

Minerva nodded and said "Of Corse this will be easy but I need a bit of time, it is small but deep so I need to check the core for damage as well. And yes I would like a kitten, when Bella kits we will have to make a trip for one or two kits. In the meantime allow me to introduce you to the new potions teacher, Professor Trix Noir she is a transfer from France that Dumbledore hand-picked from the bunch to teach here." _"Will do. Bella, Trix, Noir, French, Dumbledore approves." _

The woman gave an uncomfortable chuckle and said "My name's not Trix that's my middle name it's actually Arleen Trix Noir, but you can call me Professor Noir or Arleen whichever is easier to pronounce for you."

Minerva gave a small 'oops' and said "Sorry about that it's been a long day for me."

Arleen simply smiled and Hermione chuckled softly and stuck her hand out and said "Well then it's nice to meet you Professor Arleen."

The woman nodded and grabbed the offered hand giving it a firm shake saying "It's nice to meet you as well Ms…" She trailed off pretending to not know who Hermione was.

Hermione jumped in and said "My names Hermione, Hermione Alexius."

Arleen smiled and said "Ms. Aleks then" having trouble pronouncing 'Alexius'.

Hermione gave a soft laugh and just said "Save everyone the trouble and just call me Hermione, over half the staff can't pronounce my surname so it's just Hermione and when the last name is needed its Alex."

Arleen gave a playful sigh of relief and said "That's a relief I thought I was going to butcher your name every time in class."

Hermione gave an equally playful pout and looked away not noticing the glance Minerva gave her or the way Arleen's cheeks turned a very light pink at the sight. Hermione perked her head up and cocked it to the side as if listening to something before saying "It sounds like we're close, the owls are acting up. Sorry to cut this meeting short but I have to go grab my things before we arrive."

Minerva smiled and handed the wand back and said "Don't forget to stop by my office tomorrow Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said "Wouldn't dream of it. See you soon Professor McGonagall, Professor Arleen."

And with that she walked out of the compartment and back to her friends, she had only been gone about half an hour but they were close to arriving anyway so it wasn't a lie. She got back just in time to eat a pastry before the train stopped and the students arrived at Hogwarts.

XXX

So this is my first Fic so criticism and reviews are always welcome so long as they are constructive. I will try to have the next update ready by this Sunday if this goes over well. Also I have no Beta to please excuse the spelling and grammar problems I couldn't fine.

-Kiiro


	2. Chapter 2

Fanalis in Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Enter the new Fanalis

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise in any way or the species Fanalis.**

**CSI-intern: Well thanks you for the complement, and I plan to continue this story without a doubt. **

**Drippingwithsin: Sorry for the confusion about the Fanalis, for a brief overview look up 'Fanalis from Magi' and you will get a baseline of what I'm working off of. **

**Darkshadow-lord: Thanks!**

**A Thousand And One Hours: Congrats on first review, I'm glad you like it so far and again I apologize for the inconvenience about the Fanalis but Hermione still doesn't know everything so as she learns you guys will learn as well.**

XXX

Hermione gave a groan and slumped down into her seat in the great hall as the first years were being sorted into their houses. This was her least favorite time at Hogwarts, because of her enhanced senses the noise was almost unbearable. Harry sat down beside her to the left and Ginny on the right with Ron across the table. She tuned out the noise as best as she could after every name until one caught her by surprise.

McGonagall called out with a small amount of surprise tinting her voice "May Alexius!"

Out of the count of first-years a small red-haired female of about 4'4 walked out with her hair tucked under the robes and obscuring her body, but her crimson eyes stood out with a black marking on her upper eye-lid that most thought to be make-up. The small girl sat on the stool with the hat basically covering her face.

The sorting hat took almost an entire minute clearly speaking softly to the girl all the while before bellowing out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl winced slightly at the noise but walked over and sat down with the other first-years. Hermione twitched wanting to go over a get the female to explain how they shared the same last name but she would have to wait until the feast was over to pull her aside.

The feast passed in a blur of new people and good food for the next hour until they were dismissed and Hermione found her chance to talk with the new red-head. She sat up and scanned the crowd for the small girl catching her eye she walked over and gave a smile introducing herself. "Hello my name is Hermione, Hermione Alexius. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

The girl gave her a skeptical look for a moment before taking a deep breath taking in her sent affirming what she had been told and her mouth hung open for a moment before collecting herself with a nod. Hermione have a soft hum and led the small girl out of the great hall into the corridor where they found a secluded bench and sat.

Hermione took a breath and started the conversation with "How about we introduce ourselves first and then go from there? I'll start, my name is Hermione Alexius I will be eighteen in three months and five days on December fifth. I am a pure blooded Fanalis and I took my caretaker Farsi Alexius's last name, I love reading and schooling but I hate the slytherin's at this school because they think I am a muggle borne and that muggle-borns have no place at this school. I am in my sixth year here at Hogwarts and am in the last few steps of becoming an animagus."

May took a breath and said "I am May Alexius and I was raised by my adoptive brother Lex Alexius and I am eleven but my third evolution has yet to take effect. I am a pure-blooded Fanalis and I too took my brothers last name, I enjoy quiet peaceful settings but I still have a nasty battle lust. I'm not fond of the smells in this castle and I am looking forward to my evolution."

Hermione gave a smile and said "If you ever need help with anything, and I mean anything, just come find me and I'll help out. Now is Professor Dumbledore or any professor aware that you are a Fanalis?"

May shook her head negatively causing Hermione to sigh and say "Well I know that professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall know because they recognize your last name and let's face it, no other species has red hair red eyes and the eye markings of pure-blooded Fanalis."

May gapped slightly and said "I thought it was just me and Lex who have red hair and eyes! How come you don't have the red then?"

Hermione smiled and said "I have the red I just hide it under a glamour charm so I didn't stand out as much."

May gained a glimmer in her eyes and said "Can I see what you really look like then? 'Cause I've only seen one other Fanalis and that's Lux."

Hermione nodded and said "Later, first I think it's safe to say that we should come up with a cover story for your appearance and our last names. People around here work the gossip mill faster than muggles and if our story's are different they will question. But if you don't want to that's fine and we'll just say it's a coincidence."

May nodded so Hermione continued "We can say that you are a relative of mine, because you technically are, and that your eye and hair color is just a heredity thing from your mom who married into the family."

May nodded and said "So where did I come from and you for that matter?"

Hermione hummed and said "Our family originated from Scotland, they have the highest percentage of red-headed people, you lived in Scotland for a few years before leaving for here with your brother Lex and the two of you lived in London from then on till now. I am from a separate branch of our family and was born in London and grew up there."

May nodded with a 'sounds good.' Before Hermione continued "You probably need to speak with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Hagrid. They helped me through school and know about our heritage, I have a few friends who know of my heritage as well that you can meet if you want to."

May nodded before a yawn escaped her mouth and Hermione gave a sheepish look and said "How about we continue this tomorrow?"

The elder female led the way through the halls towards the Gryffindor common room in relative silence and when they arrived at the fat lady's portrait Hermione stopped and said "May this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room the password in 'Fairy Light' and you need to tell her every time you want access."

May cocked an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless and the two stepped in the common room to be met with questioning glances from Harry and Ron who came over spouting questions about who the red-head was.

Hermione silenced them with a look and said "Harry, Ron this is May my cousin. May this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

The three exchanges pleasantries before Hermione excused them to go un-pack and get settled. She led May up to the girl's dorms and said quietly "I'll show you what's under the glam tomorrow when we go to meet with McGonagall. Go unpack your things will be at the foot of your bunk, go make nice and be up at breakfast, after breakfast we'll go see the professors."

Not waiting for a reply Hermione went into the prefect room and started to unpack her things before going to sleep, her dreams were filled with darkness and oddly enough the smell of rosemary and green… no emerald eyes.

That bloody alarm woke Hermione up with a start followed by a loud grunt and almost shattering the alarm. Hermione drug herself out of bed to the small restroom to take complete her morning routine. After she bathed a simple click of the fingers dismissed the glamour charm and she stared at her own crimson eyes and hair, her facial featured didn't change much a slight bulge on her upper lips covering her enlarged fangs was about it. Her hair was the same length, just below the shoulders, but the frizz was completely gone and her red hair fell in gentle waves.

She gave a sigh and muttered "Why did I decide to hide in the first place? Oh right I was told not to disclose myself without protection… lot of good that did me couldn't do half the things I can do because it would be 'suspicious' and now I can't even use my patronus because it looks like my 'true form'…" She sighed and shook her head clicking her fingers again and up the disguise went.

Hermione wondered back to her bunk and took her enchanted bag which had everything concerning her heritage or of importance really stored inside. She walked out to wait for her friends in the common room bag in hand taking a seat on the couch with Crookshanks following. She gave a greeting to the feline and said "Can you do me a favor Crook? I need you to watch over that new potions teacher Ms. Noir, I have a feeling a new storm is coming and she is involved somehow."

The orange cat simply blinked before a stretch was done and he flicked an ear before setting off to do his mission, Hermione calling out a soft 'Don't get caught' as he left. Hermione saw a flash of red in her peripheral and stood saying "May we need to go see Professor McGonagall before breakfast so we need to leave."

All she got in return was a loud groan and the shuffling of feet and she said "Either you can wake up fully and walk yourself or I will carry you there like an infant, your choice." And that got the intended reaction of a yelp followed by a high pitched "I'm up! I'm up!"

The two shared a chuckle before leaving in a comfortable silence with Hermione leading them to the professor's room. It took them less than ten minutes to reach the door and Hermione stopped them for a moment opening her mouth and taking a deep inhale smelling three people inside. She took an extra moment to figure out who they were as she mumbled "Get a good grip on these scents they're professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Noir."

She waited an extra moment for the young Fanalis to imprint the smells before knocking on the door politely gaining an 'Enter' less than a moment later. The duo walked in and Hermione called out "Good morning Professors!"

The old man gave a chuckle as the three gave a greeting back and the old man said "Well who it this young one?"

Hermione saw May duck her head slightly so she slapped her back harshly sending her stumbling forward and said "This is May Alexius my relative, May this is Professor Dumbledore the headmaster, Professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher, and Professor Noir or Arleen the new potions teacher, Snape is the new DADA teacher or Defense Against the Dark Arts."

May mumbled out a greeting shyly so Hermione took over and said "She is in the same position that I was in when I was her age, you know _family issues…_"

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically and said "Well here at Hogwarts help always comes to those who ask for it young May, never forget that. Hermione I'm assuming you're here to start the last two stages before school picks up?"

Hermione nodded with a determined glint in her eyes and Minerva spoke up "Are you sure the last two are the worst…"

She once again nodded and said "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!"

Dumbledore chuckled and said "Alright then, you need to keep this piece of mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month and then we will start the last one after that." He held up a piece of mandrake leaf and Hermione screwed her face up in disgust and slight trepidation and almost absent-mindedly murmured "Mandrake leaf a popular tool for potions and medical uses, cancels all charms and hexes used on the person holding it with prolonged contact…"

She looked at Minerva with a slight scowl and said "This has to stay in my mouth for a month here at school?"

Minerva nodded sympathetically and said "Well you couldn't hide behind a glamour your whole life, and I don't know what you have against your eyes and hair to begin with. Your cousin here is handling it just fine you know."

Hermione grumbled and clicked her fingers before popping the leaf in her mouth causing her face to screw up and the glamour to fall away. Hermione heard the awed gasp from May and the shocked exclamation from Professor Noir. There she stood in all her red haired and red eyed likeness with the thick black marking above her eyes that were longer and more pronounced that Mays.

Hermione heard the two eldest in the room say gently "Don't chew it that will make it worse."

She nodded and moved the leaf under her tongue away from her taste buds and gasped out "Dear Merlin that's horrid, I can't taste or smell anything other than this… it's sickening!"

Hermione faced the potions professor and chuckled sheepishly saying "Surprise I'm a Fanalis…"


End file.
